Teeth whitening products are known in art, and include products and methods which are sold over the counter, or performed professionally. One bleaching device uses a tray which holds a bleaching composition and is then applied to the teeth. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,746,598 and 5,376,006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Another bleaching device is in the form of a strip which is applied to a tooth surface. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,891,453, 6,436,297, 5,879,691, 6,277,458, 5,894,071, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Other bleaching devices are liquid tooth whitening gels as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,930, US Publication 2005/0038181 and WO 2002/032961, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. While use of such devices may cause tooth whitening, they do not generally address treating the oral cavity for other indications. Indeed, such devices may also worsen some oral conditions. For example, people wearing such devices may tend to keep their mouths open, thereby causing increased evaporation of saliva resulting in dry mouth.
While the use of such products may whiten teeth, there is a need to develop compositions which may simultaneously whiten teeth and treat the oral cavity, e.g., simultaneously reduce or inhibit formation of dental caries, reduce or inhibit demineralization and promote remineralization of the teeth, and/or treat dry mouth.